I am back with my love
by Sheinfan
Summary: Stupid title, I know...anyways, here is Kim-san's request! sorry... normal day at the Sun garden. Katana Watane is back, and she is happy to see her best friends! I suck at summaries...anyways,enjoy! (rated T for safety) XD


_**miyukie: yo! guys! here is kim-san's ( loving'it4321) request! sorry...i was really busy..(as usual)**_

_**hikari: oc x burn!**_

_**burn: why me?!**_

_**katana: cuz you are special. *coldly***_

_**burn: *drools* hot...**_

_**katana: *coldly* stop drooling.**_

_**burn: * sobs* sorry...**_

_**miyukie: *sweatdrop* ^^;**_

_**hikari: *sigh* on with the fic...**_

* * *

><p>SUN GARDEN, 8:30 AM<p>

" BURN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Gazel screamed at the top of his voice. That was Normal in sun garden, and this time no one cared about their screaming, fighting, yelling blah blah etc etc...others where just irritated because of them..yeah.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG GAZEL?!" burn, screamed back. Burn in the first floor and Gazel in the third floor, you guys know what is the reason right? the surprising thing is...they are in the first and third floor...yet, they can here themselves...

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS WRONG! JUST COME HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, GIRLY?!"

" YOU, IDIOT! AND I AM NOT GIRLY"

'sheesh...jobless guys" Midorikawa facepalmed, " so noisy..."

"can't sleep at all...can't they be quite for a minute?" Hiroto joined.

"mataku..." both just sighed.

"YES YOU ARE A GIRLY BOY! YOU HAVE AN HAIR DRYER!"

" SO? THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME A GIRLY BOY!"

"IT DOES"

"IT DOES NOT"

" annoying...uggh..." Saginuma whined..."if only Katana was here..." yea Katana watane was the perfect person to shut those two up.

* * *

><p>Katana has long pitch black hair, her hair is crimson at the bottom and walks over to black at the top.<br>She always has her hair loose, unless she has a match or fight, then she's ties it into a high ponytail with two strands hanging next to her has sexy sharp eyes, with long eyelashes making her crimson irises get a bloody color. She is quite tall, but more towards the normal height, she is very skinny but has big breasts and wears a short dark red skirt and a tight white T-shirt above it, and when it's cold outside she wears a black sweather above it. She normally wears Black or White sneaker, but sometimes boots. She also wear one silver earring, and has red lipstcik, and a silver medallion with the name of her brother who is called: 'Katsu.'She had a father and a mother, but her father had killed her mother and then took had a brother who she truly loved and who took care of her, but he got murdered by a gang in their nearby. Her brother's name was Katsu mother was a whore with a lot of pride, and her father was a drug dealer and alcoholic. They had children without realizing it and without wanting it, making Katana and her brother getting abused often and completely neglected, they got often abused by their father but Kastu was his biggest was the only one who cared for her and loved her, they often stole food to stay alive, something she wasn't very proud of and they lived in a criminal neighborhood, with many she was six the thing happened what she feared the most, Katana and Katsu were back on the road to steal food until a bunch of major guys surrounded them. Katana may not remember much, but what she still know is that they asked her to take her with them and Katsu refused to sarcafice his little sister, and the next thing she saw was how they strung Katsu to their knifes and they raped Katana, that was the fatal day she lost her beloved was a painful year without her brother to support her and help her. when she was seven her mother took her to her work where she was raped and beaten by several dirty men.a year that hell had lasted until her eighth birthday she was watching as her father attacking her mother and murdered her in a brutal way, and then hung hands to her face as tears streamed down her cheeks she was sitting in the corner of the room. when the screams and wails were gone she had dared to look where a bloody scene filled the police had brought her to Sun Garden but all those painful events had hurt her so that she turned into a heartless girl. Everyone was afraid of her and didn't even dare to talk to her, let alone watch her. She was always alone and snapped people off. Until the day she made her first were Nagumo and Suzuno who dare to talk to her, and they became the best friends, they taught her that despite all the hard times, there are also fun times and you don't have a rainbow without rain._** (a/n: i just copy pasted ( about katana) all of this :P)**_

* * *

><p>"IT DOES!'<p>

"NO!"

'YES!"

"if this goes on, i am outta here" Midorikawa sighed. "where will you go?" Hitoto asked,

"somewhere WITHOUT these two" midorikawa answered.

" why did this fight start in the first place? they have been fighting for an hour"

"Burn broke Gazel's hair dryer" Midorikawa answered again

" figures..." Hiroto faceplamed.

" IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FIGHT LIKE THIS ALL DAY THEN YOU GUYS WILL BE KICKED OUT THIS ORPHANAGE!" another voice joined in, it was none other than Kira Hitomiko.

"..."

"..."

"silence at last..." Saginuma was a bit ok now...because he was really annoyed by these two

" nice timing Hitomiko-san" Midorikawa gave a thumbs up.

" BURN, GAZEL COME DOWN"

" hai..." Burn was the first to come, followed by Gazel.

"I have something to tell you guys" Hitomiko said. everyone had gathered around.

"It seems that Katana is going to come back, because the person who adopted her, died in an accident' Hitomiko announced. everyone's face brightened up! They were really happy that she is going to return!

"So, everyone is going to give her a proper welco-" Hitomiko's sentence was interrupted by a cold voice.

"That is not needed." the cold voiced PERSON said.

" could that be...?" Heat AKA atsiushi Shigeto wondered..

' I-IT'S KATANA!" Burn was really surprised!

"don't yell."

"...hai..." Burn's excitement disappeared..

" Anyways guys, I am back" she said, and walked towards her room.

" U-um...Katana, your room has been occupied by a new orphan...gomenasai.." Hitomiko said.

"I see." she answered coldly.

everyone started mumbling and whispering, "she hasn't changed at all..."

" she is even more hot.."

"shuush"

"I am happy that she is back..." Reiza was happy...not only her, everyone was! but the one most excited were Burn and Gazel! they were her best friends after all!

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Katana asked, she was really tired, "I am fine with any room"

"Any room?" Burn and Gazel asked in unison.

" yea"

" then good! sleep in my room!", everyone looked at Burn, who said the sentence..."I will be happy enough to share one with ya" Midorikawa facepalmed, "seriously? she can't even rest properly with you and Gazel fighting like babies everyday" midorikawa sighed," she will eventually get fed up"

A pink tint if blush crept on Katana's cheeks, when Burn said 'then good! sleep in my room'...she was a bit happy...until midorikawa interrupted...yea. but she said something, "it's okay, I am okay with it anyway"

'You sure? please re think" Midorikawa asked.

"yea, I am" she answered and turned away to hide her blush. A bit of jealousy was shown in Midorikawa's AND Gazel's eyes. they were jealous alright.

" lemme help you with you stuff!" Burn offered help,

"thanks"

"No problem" Burn went took her stuff to her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miyukie: here is the first chapter guys! Sorry if it's short...:(<strong>_

_** Hi**__**kari: hope you like it Kim-san! hope...**_

_**Miyukie: sorry for the grammar mistakes... i am horrible at grammar :P **_

_**Hikari: anyways, bye guys! hope you enjoyed! RnR please! **_

_**Miyukie: hey! i wanted to say that! **_


End file.
